een levens verhaal
by naomi13
Summary: heel riza's verhaal van het begin tot einde. royai :3 het is echt tegen de manga in dus geen hele erge comentaren


Lief dagboek

_Hoera hoera ik ben 10 jaar geworden!!_

_Mijn naam is riza hawkeye._

_Ik heb blond haar en een beetje oranje ogen. _

_Ik ga morgen naar school en ik hoop dat ik leuke klas heb._

_Nou ik heb vandaag veel taart gegeten en veel familie kwam langs met kadous._

_Ik het een dockters setje gekregen en ik heb het al gebruik het was heel leuk._

_Ik ben net verhuisd en heb al mijn vrienden achter gelaten maar dat geeft niet. ik krijg hier wel weer nieuwe vrienden en ik kan ze een kaart sturen._

_Maar meer heb ik niet te zeggen dus slaap lekker lief dagboek._

_Dit is geschreven op 24 decemer 1900._

Stil klas!!Vandaag hebben we een nieuwe leerling zij heet riza en ze is net verhuisd dus, doe een beetje aardig. De juf wees haar een plaats aan en ze ging zitten. Twee meisjes zaten te smoesen. He! De twee meiden achteraan als ik jullie nog eens moet waarschuwen dan zwaait er wat. Zei de juf met een gehese stem. J..ja mevrouw!!Zeiden de meisjes les begon.

In de pause liep er een jongen met rood haar naar haar toe. Hij was stevig gebouwd maar zag er vriendelijk uit. Hoi ik hoorde dat je nieuw bent op school en ik zach dat je alleen zat, dus ik vroeg me af of je bij mij en mijn vrienden wilde zitten? Eeehh ja hoor hat riza als andwoord en liep met hem mee naar een tafel waar nog eens vier anderen jonges zaten. De ene leek het oudste te zijn want hij hat grijs haar, een anderen jongen hat blond haar en was even lang als de jongen met het grijse haar. De anderen twee hadden zwart en blond. De persoon met het blonden haar was heel groot, groter dan de anderen en de zwartharige jongen was best klein.

He jongens ik wil jullie aan een nieuwe klasgenoot van mij voorstellen, zij heet riza.

Hoi…zei ze best verlegen. Oke ik zal ons wel even ben heymans. Hij wees naar de langen blonden jongen, dat is alex naast hem zat de donkeren jongen, dat is kain. Aan de overkant van de tafel zaten de grijsharige en de anderen blonden jongen. Dat zijn vato en jean.

Aangenaam kennis te maken zei riza open. Aangenaam zeiden ze allemaal bijna tegelijk.

Het is leuk dat er weer een nieuwe vriend bij is zei alex. He kom zitten er is nog genoeg plaats.

Zei jean. Riza ging tussen jean en oud zijn jullie eigenlijk? Vroeg riza.

Ik ben 12 zeiden vato en alex. Ik ben 10 zeiden jean en haymans. En ik ben net 9 zei hoe oud ben jij riza? Ik ben ook 10 net als jean en haymans. Nou ik ben nog steeds de jongste. He geeft toch niet zei riza met een glimlach, misschien als jij 12 bent komt er ook een persoon die 10 is dan ben je niet meer de jongste. Ja je hebt gelijk, zei hij met veel moet in zijn stem. Maar dat zal nog wel heel lang duren, zei jean. He wat willen jullie later doen? Vroeg riza nieuwschierig. Ik wil iets met techniek doen, zei kain trots. Ik denk dat ik in het leger ga, zeiden vato, jean en haymans. Ik ga in op mijn familie traditie dus in het leger als een state alchemist.

He mijn vader ik ook een alchemist, zei riza opgewonde.

Uit welke familie kom je dan? Uit de armstrong familie, zei alex. Wou jou vader is een hele beroemde state alchemist!! Zei riza met een mond vol tanden. Ik ga het na school tegen mijn pa zeggen. Maar ik weet het nog niet wat ik ga doen later. De bel ging. O we moeten naar de klas doei jongens!!Zei haymans.

***als ze thuis is ***

Pa! Pa! Ik ben thuis en raad eens, ik ben bevriend met de zoon van meneer armstrong!

Wouw hij zit zeker bij jou in de klas. Nee hij is een vriend van mij klasgenoot die ook mijn vriend is. Oke, we gaan zo eten goed. Oke!

***na het eten op haar kamer ***

_Lief dagboek_

_Ik hat gelijk ik heb nieuwe vrienden en ze zijn heel aardig._

_Ze heten jean, vato, heymans, kain en alex_

_Ze zijn zo rond mijn leeftijd._

_En vedder was de eerste school dag saai we hebben geleert en gelezen._

_Heel saai dus maar ik hoop dat het morgen wat leuker is slaap lekker lief dagboek._

_Dit is geschreven op 25 december 1900._

***4 jaar later ***

_he lief dagboek_

_Het is vier jaar geleden dat ik voor het eerst kreeg._

_Wat is het toch lang geleden zeg vier jaar._

_Je bent oud zeg.o en vato en alex zijn al van school af wat ik niet leuk vind. Ik mis ze heel erg maar ik heb jean, heymans en kain nog._

_O en ik heb een nieuwe vriendin ze heet rebecca en is ook verhuisd en ze is even oud als mij._

_Ze is aardig maar een beetje vreemd en jean is nu is de pubertijd en is vet lang._

_Maar ik zit nu in mijn eindjaar van school en daarna gaan ik, heymans en jean uit elkaar._

_Eigelijk wil ik het niet maar het moet._

_Maar dan kan ik kijken wat ik wil. Jean en heymans gaan naar de militeren school maar ik weet niet of ik het ook wil. Vader zegt dat het goed is als ik dat wil._

_Maar ik zie wel._

_Doeg lief dagboek._

_Dit is geschreven op 26 december 1904._

He jongens!! Riep riza naar jean en heymans die op een bankje voor de school keek op en blooste want riza zag er heel mooi uit. Eeh…. Hoi riza. Hoe gaat het. heymans daarintegen keek op en groete haar met een brede glimlach. Hoi riza, zei heymans. Het gaat heel goed he vandaag is de grote dag he? Zei ze. Ja vandaag is de laatste dag dat we elkaar zien ik zal je echt missen, zei heymans als vriend he niet als dat keek jean aan. Ja ik zal je ook missen, zei hij halfbloozend.

Kom zo meteen komen we nog te laat, zei riza. Jean ging naast haar lopen maar riza ging weer vrolijk naast heymans lopen. Hoe denk je dat het zal gaan, ik bedoel vanaf nu zijn we van elkaar geschijden voor altijd, zei heymans. Ja maar dat van voor altijd is niet helemaal waar want misschien komen we elkaar wel weer tegen ergens, zei riza met een kleine glimlach. Ze liepen naar binnen, naar de gymzaal.

* **iets van drie minuten later** *Heymans breda! Zei de directeur en heymans stond op liep het podieum op en kreeg een ron in zijn handen. Gefeliciteer je bent geslaagt, zei de directeur en gaf hem een hawkeye! Jean havoc!

***na de uitrijkigen ***

Yes geslaagt, riep heymans over het schoolplein. Doei jongens ik ga naar huis, zei heymans en stapte op zijn fiets.

Doei!! Riep riza hem na. He ik ga ook, doei jean, zei riza. En stapte blij op haar fiets.

***6 jaar later ***

_Lief dagboek_

_O ik ben al zo groot. En er is een jongen bij mijn vader als leerling gekomen._

_Hij heet roy mustang, hij is een soldaat en wil een alchemist worden._

_Hij is best egowisties maar ook weer aardig._

_Het is al weer 6 jaar geleden dat ik heymans en jean heb gezien._

_Ik vraag me af hoe het met ze gaat?_

_Ik hat al aan meneer mustang gevraagt of hij ene breda kende of een man genaamt havoc maar hij kende niemand met zulke namen. Nou ja._

_Ik ga doeg lief dagboek_

_Dit is geschreven op 27 december 1910._

BOEEM!! Riza hoorde een grote knal uit de tuin komen en ging kijken wat het was.

Toen ze buiten was zag ze een grote zwarte plek op de grond en een hoopje as.

Roy stond er bij. Meneer mustang wat heeft u gedaan!! Riep riza geschokt.

Ik wou een stuk hout verbranden maar dat liep een beetje uit tot een exoposie, zei hij op een onschuldige toon. Je kon het huis wel opblazen met je gespeel!! Riep ze boos. O sorry, echt sorry ik dacht daar niet over na, zei hij. De volgende keer wel doen, zei ze nu wat gekalmeerder. Riza's vader kwam naar buiten en schrok ook van de ravage. ROY!! Wat heeft dit te betekenen! Zei hij terwijl hij op hem af liep. Eehh ik kan het uitleggen, zei hij best bang. Riza stapte voor hem. Hij wou alleen wat van zijn technieken oefenen en het liep anders dan hij dacht. Ik heb hem ook al op zijn kop gegeven, zei riza. Oke maar als het nog een keer gebeurt mag je vertrekken, begrepen! Zei riza's vader. Eeh ja meneer, zei roy. Riza's vader liep weer naar binnen.

He dank je dat je dat deed anders was ik de klos geweest, zei roy. Geen dank, zei ze en liep ook naar binnen. Roy volgde haar naar binnen en ging tijden het eten naast haar zitten.

***later op de avond** *

_lief dagboek_

_Meneer mustang was heel dom aan het doe vandaag._

_Hij hat bijna het huis in vuur en flam gezet omdat iets mis ging._

_Hoe dom doet hij!!_

_Maar voor de rest ging het goed._

_Ik ga misschien studeren en dan kan ik een goeie baan krijgen._

_Nou dat was alles_

_Doeg lief dagboek._

_Dit is geschreven op 28 december 1910._

***1 jaar later ***

_lief dagboek _

_Er is iets vreselijks gebeurd eerst was mijn moeder overleden en nu mijn vader._

_Na de begravenis heb ik meneer mustang het geheim verteld en is hij later weg gegaan._

_Ik ben dus nu helemaal alleen, al 5 weken._

_Meneer mustang hat gevraagt of ik in het leger zou willen en ik zit sinds 3 weken op de militeren acedemie._

_Het is gevaarlijk maar dan zie ik mijn oude vrienden weer terug._

_Dat was het lief dagboek _

_Dit is geschreven op 12 januari 1912._

Ze kwam op de acedemie en werd meteen aangesproken door een van haar klas over huiswerk.

He heb jij je huiswerk gemaakt? Vroeg de jongen die john hete.

Ja waarom niet? Vroeg riza , zei john vaal maken het niet en ik thek dat. Dus mag ik het huiswerk zien? Ja hoor ga je gang. Zei riza en liet als haar gemaakte huiswerk zien. Goed, je heb zelfs vedder gewerkt. Ja anders loop ik achter als het moeilijk riza en liep naar het klaslokaal met haar spullen. De leraar zat al te wachten tot ze binnen waren. Toen de bel ging was iedereen binnen en de les begon. Toen riza thuis ging ze gelijk aan haar huiswerk. Daarna ging ze met de auto naar de schietbaan waar ze ging oefenen op haar technieken. Tot haar grote verbazing zag ze op baan twee jean staan. Eerst geloofte ze het niet, maar wou toch zeker weten of het hem wel of niet was. Eh meneer…..Vroeg riza. De man draaide zich om en het was echt jean. Riza?

He jean ik zie dat je nog langer bent geworden dan eerst. Ja, dat is riza hoe gaat het nu?

Het gaat we alleen mijn vader is vijf weken geleden overleden. Zei ze. O sorry ik wist het niet. Zei jean een beetje geschrokken. Het geeft niet, o en heb je al wat van heymans gehoord? Ja hij zit bij mij in de klas. Cool en hoe gaat het eigelijk met jou? Jean ging een beetje bloose, want nu zag hij dat ze best dicht bij hem stond. Eh ja het gaat wel, ik zit nu in mijn exame jaar, wat doe jij eigelijk? Ik zit in mijn eerste jaar op de accedemie. He echt? Ik bedoel wauw ik dacht dat je iets anders ging doen. Wat dan? Vroeg riza. Nou iets met verpleging of zo maar niet dit. Haymans kwam aanlopen. JEAN!! He wat doe je hier je moest toch nog inhalen? Hij keek naar riza. O hoi ben jij hier nieuw? Vroeg hij. Je herkent me dus niet….. ik ben het riza. Riza……riza!! He hoe is het, ik herkende je niet eens. Ja het gaat wel, zei ze. En met jou? Heel goed, nou jean en ik moeten gaan nog wat werk te doen. Bye bye! Doei jongens! Riza zwaaide ze nog na en daarna ging ze naar een van de schietbanen.

Lief dagboek

_Vandaag was een super dag. Ik zag mijn oude vrienden weer en ik heb mijn raport gekregen waar alleen maar A+jes op stonden. Geweldig he? Ik weet nu waar ik de jongens kan vinden. Ze zitten een klas naast mij. Ik ben dus blind want ik zie ze nooit. Of moeten ze altijd na blijven? Maar goed de leraren zeggen dat ik twee klassen mag overslaan dus dan kom ik in mijn examen jaar. En ik zie dus jean en haymans vaker want ik gan nu ook lessen met hun volgen._

_Het werk ging ook heel goed. Ik hat de politie geholpen een dief op te pakken en kreeg daardoor een bonus voor inzet en vastberadenheid. Nou ik heb niets meer te zeggen doei lief dagboek._

_Dit is geschreven op 13 januari 1912._

***2 jaar later ***

_lief dagboek_

_Morgen is de grote dag. Ja het is waar ik word voor het eerst uitgezonden. Ik vind het best wel spannend voor het eerst ga ik ergens naar toe. Veel zeggen dat we het niet gaan redden, maar ik heb er het volste vertrouwe in dat ik het overleef. Ik kom in de sector van generaal gran. Ik heb hem nog nooit gezien, maar ik vind zijn naam al eng. Jean en haymans worden niet uitgezonden. Wel vreemt, hun zitten al 1 jaar in het leger en ik moet nog mijn examen doen. Maar ja alles op zijn tijd zei mijn vader altijd._

_Doeg lief dagboek_

_Dit is geschreven op 15 januari 1914._

Ik ben er klaar voor. Zei riza tegen jean vastberaden. Weet je zeker dat je wilt gaan? Ik bedoel het is er heel gevaarlijk. Ja ik ga, want dan kan ik Menr. strote bewijzen dat ik de beste ben met een sniper. Oke als jij het zegt. Hij keek een beetje sip voor zich uit. Wat is er? Vroeg riza. Jean gaf haar een knuffel. Beloof me dat je terug komt. Ik kom terug. Zei ze, en stapte de trein in. Jean zwaaide haar. Een somberen lach kwam op zijn gezicht. In eens kwam breda er aan. RIZA!! Een goeie reis!! Riep hij. Hou je taai!! Riep riza terug en de trein vertrok.

_Lief dagboek_

_Vandaag moest ik voor de tweede keer afscheid nemen van mijn twee oudste vrienden. Ik zag aan jean dat hij me weer ging missen, ik bendoel na zeven jaar zie je je oude kammaraat weer en dan en jaar later gaat die weer weg. Ik vraag me af of jean me leuk vindt? Misschien wel, misschien niet. Maar dat maakt niet uit. Ik zal goed voor mezelf zorgen en de oorlog beeindigen. Ik hoorde dat alle state alchemists er naar toe gingen dus misscien kom ik allex nog tegen. Of meneer mustang. Maar daar maak ik me nu niet druk om. Ik zit vijn rustig in de trein, wachten tot ik er ben._

_Dit is geschreven op 16 januari 1914._

De wind was kil toen ze op het vrond aankwam. Een jongen van haar leeftijd liep naar haar toe en nam haar mee naar een van de kampen. Ze zag een groepje soldatan rond een kampvuur van hen riep de jongen die haar er naar toe lijden, bedankte hem en stuurde hem weer weg. Eh.. Van de majoor moet je naar hem toe, hijwil je graag ontmoeten. Riza knikte en liep in een rechte lijn naar de majoor toe. Die keek op en nu zag ze een man met zwart haar. Hoi, jij bent riza hawkeye toch? Eh ja meneer, zei riza. Oke, hij stak zijn hand uit. Ik ben majoor Vazalt maar noem me maar halt. Riza schudden halt de hand en toen hoorde ze uit een tent twee meter vedder op een man vors ergens tegen protesteren. Wat ik hat jullie opdracht gegeven ze weg te vagen niet om te onder…… Er klonk een geweerschot. Drie mannen kwamen naar buiten. De ene was een stata alchemist van hoog rank, de anderen twee waren normale soldaten. Een van de soldaten kwam hun kant op. Hij hat een bril met balkglazen. Nou dat gezijk is ook weer afgelopen, he halt….. Ja luitenant-colonel hughes, zei halt streng. De man die hughes heten richte zich eerst op halt en daarna op riza die naast halt stond. Wie is die vrouw? Vroeg hij. Dit is riza hawkeye meneer, ze komt net van de accedemie maar, veel zeggen dat ze de koningin van de geweren is. Oke interresant ik weet al waar ik jou ga zetten, zei waar dan? Vroeg riza. In de sniper toren, dan heb je goed overzicht van alles. O ik ga moet nog iemand zoeken. Eh ik help u wel, zei riza. Oke dank je, ik zoek naar een vriend van mij hij is hier al veel langer. Waar ging het er in de tent eigelijk over? Nou, over dat de isbalen* willen onderhandelen over of ze vedder oorlog willen voeren of vrede willen sluiten. Ze liepen pratent naar een ander kamp er naast.

Verbaast keek riza op over de uit spraak van hughes. Maar waarom was die man het er niet mee eens, we zijn er toch om hier vrede te brengen? Ze keek hem vragend aan. Ja we zijn er om vrede te stichten. Ze kwamen bij het kamp aan. Tot riza's schrik zag ze alleen maar state alchemists rond lopen. In eens spotten ze allex. Ze liep naar hem toe. He wagt daar mag je niet naar toe, dat is voor state alchemists! Riep hughes en liep haar achterna. He allex. De man draaide zich om en binnen een te hat hij haar in een groete knuffel. Riza hoe is het!! Riep allex. Hughes stod met open mond toe te kijken toen een anderen man aankwam. He jullie, wat doen jullie , riza en hughes keken op. Riza schrok, de persoon die daar stond was meneer mustang. Ze kroop uit de armen van allex die nu zo dik waren als haar boven lichaam. He roy..oeps sorry colonel mustang, ik wou haar stoppen maar ze liep door. He geeft niet meas, ik ken haar. Dat is de dochter van mijn alchemie leraar. Oke, zei meas (hughes dus). Roy keken naar allex. Majoor kent u deze jonge vouw? Ja meneer zij is een van mijn vrienden van school. O oke, dat was dus de reden van die beschamende actie. Meas hughes lachte zacht, maar stopte meteen toen hij de blik van allex zag. He kan ik wat met je bespreken colonel? Ja hoor hughes. Ze liepen een tent in. Allex draaide weer zijn gedachte bij riza. Maar hoe is het. Ik hoorde van Havoc, Breda en Falman dat je naar de accedemie was gegaan. Ja ik wist niets meer en de studies waren heel duur. Allex en Riza hadden veel gepraat toen roy er best wel shagerijnig de tent uit kwam met achter hem aan meas hughes. Meas breng jij mevroew hawkeye naar de sniper toren. Ja meneer, kom maar mee riza. Riza zwaaide allex na toen ze weg ging.

* speekt het uit als ishballen ( een volk)

_lief dagboek _

_Vandaag was het een best gekken dag aan de ene kant vond ik het leuk, want voor het eerst in langen jaren zag ik allex weer terug. Maar ook een beetje bang, want ik zag meneer mustang weer. Ik heb weer twee nieuwe vrienden er bij. Ze heten halt en meneer meas hughes is een beetje vreemd en halt is een beetje ik zit nu in de sniper toren, wachten tot er iets gebeurt. Twee uuur geleden wou een isbalen rebel nog het kamp aanvallen maar ik kon hem nog net neer schieten. O nee nu ik er over nadenk, ik…..Ik heb iemand vermoord._

_Ik ben in de war._

_Dit is geschreven op 17 januari 1914._

Pang!! Daar ging weer een van het leger van de isbalen. Riza herladen, richten en vuurden. Het was net een levens cirkel. Laden, schieten, pakken en weer laden. Ze was niet alleen in de toren, een anderen soldaat stond er ook in maar dan aan de anderen kant. Hij was heel druk bezich. Riza keek naar beneden. Ze zag dat het nu aan de state alchemist lag. Alleen hoge state alchemists kwamen naar buiten, ook allex. Ze werd verblind door een groot licht en allen isbalen waren dood. Het was roy die ze in een vingerknip hed opgeblazen. Ze zag hem de sniper toren inlopen samen met allex. De deur werd open geschoten en twee isbaleners kwamen naar binnen en schoten riza en haat metgezel neer. Riza viel op de grond, de kogel hat haar in haar schouder geraakt en de ishbaleners dwongen haar om te blijven liggen. Haar metgezel daar integen deed iets anders. He er zijn hier isbaleners!! Riep hij naar beneden. Daarna hoorde riza een knal, de jongen viel neer. Om hem verscheen een plasje bloed. Roy en allex kwamen binnen. Allex pakten de twee pistolen vast en draaide de buizen naar elkaar toe. Toen blies roy de twee zonder moeite op tot as. Hij liep naar riza toen, keek naar de wond en keek toen recht in haar ogen. Ze zag dat hij zich zorgen maakte. Langzaam kwamen er woorden uit zijn mond. Gaat het? Vroeg hij. Ja het gaat wel zei riza halfblozend. Roy stond op. Majoor, kunt u haar naar de ziekenboeg brengen? Ja meneer, zei hij en hielp riza overeind. Op een een of anderen reden kon ze maar niet vooruit komen, dus droeg allex haar er naar toe. Roy ging nog even bij de anderen man kijken, hij draaide hem om en sloot zijn ogen. De man was dood. Dat was het laatste wat riza van de man zag. Twee dagen later werd hij met een trein terug gebracht naar centrel, waar hij werd begraven.

_Lief dagboek_

_Vandaag was heel eng. Ik werd aangevallen, en mijn vriend waar ik mee in de toren zat is dood. Zelf heb ik niet niets. Ik ben in mijn schouder geraak en het doet veel pijn_. _Maar gelukkig waren meneer mustang en allex er om me te ben hun heel denk dat ik over een week weer terug naar mijn post mag._

_Maar weltrusten lief dagboek._

_Dit is geschreven op 18 januari 1914_

* **9 maanden later** *

_lief dagboek_

_Vandaag is het een dag van vrede. De oorlog is voorbij en we mogen weer naar huis. En ik ben gepromoveert naar eerste luitenant omdat ik zo moedig was. Ik vond het zelf ook wel heel moeilijk om mijn hoofd koel te houden. Maar ik zit in het team van luitenant-colonel mustang. Ik weet dat ik hem moet verdedigen tegen alles. Om een een of anderen reden voel ik me veilig als hij er is. En ik hou eigelijk veel van hem( echt als verliefd). Maar niemand mag het weten want heel veel meisjes vinden roy…ik bedoel luitenant-colonel mustang leuk. Hij geeft me soms het gevoel dat hij echt om me geeft, maar dan ziet hij een ander en dan gaat hij met haar me. Maar schaken met alex is ook leuk. Soms hang ik ook wat rond met mijn anderen vrienden. Dus ik ben nooit alleen._

_Doei lief dagboek_

_Dit is geschreven op 18 october 1914 _

Jean!! Dat was de eerste persoon die ze zag op het station. Dezelfde persoon die haar negen maanden geleden ook uitzwaaide. Hij rend op haar af. Riza, je bent ongedeerd gelukkig. Ze gaf hem een knuffel van blijdschap. Hij werd heel erg rood en sloeg toen ook een arm om haar heen. Op dat moment zach roy riza in zijn ogen een heel vreemde man een grote knuffel geven. Hij liep naar alex. Majoor, weet u wie dat is? Wijzend naar jean. Ja die gek ken ik, dat is jean havoc. Een oude vriend van school. Roy schrok. Havoc was dezelfde naam als dat ze hem vier jaar geleden vroeg. Zou het haar vriendje zijn? Vroeg hij zich af. Alex liep maar ze toe. Jean, he hoe is het? Jean keek op. Alex ja het gat super, Met jou? Ook, ik ben net terug van oorlog. He maar was riza daar ook niet? Ja daar zat ik ook. Oke, zei jean. Roy kwam ook bij ze staan en opserveerde jean grondig. Jean keek een beetje raar naar roy. Wie is dit? Ken jij hem riza? Ja ik ken hem. Zei ze lachend. Is dit je neef of zo. Riza sloeg jean neer. Nee hij is mijn baas! Oke…. Dan hoef je me niet neer te gooien. Roy was in de tussen tijd bij alex gaan staan. Majoor. Ja meneer? Eh is dat haar vriendje? Nee meneer, ze heeft nog nooit een vriendje gehat. Roy schrok daarvan. Ze is zo mooi, maar nog nooit heeft ze een vriendje gehat? Oke dankje, andwoorde hij. We gaan, kom mee eerste luitenant hawkeye, majoor armstrong. Ja meneer, zeide ze en jean liep met ze mee tot aan de uitgang. Riza zal ik je brengen? Vroeg jean.

Ja graag. Zei ze lachent. Ik ga luitenant colonel. Eh doei hawkeye, zei hij. Riza werd door jean naar huis gebracht. Toen ze thuis was stapte ze uit. Doei jean. Doei riza.

***later na het eten ***

_lief dagboek_

_Ik ben eindelijk weer thuis. Ik mag morgen naar het hoofd kwartier zo als wij het noemen. Luitenant-colonel mustang is daar ook en heeft nog 4 anderen uitgenodigt in zijn groep. Op mij, meas en alex na dan. Ik hoop dat haymans en jean er bij zitten. Maar misschien zitten ze bij iemand anders. Maar goed, fantasties ik ben thuis. Het voeld goed om weer in mijn eige bed te liggen. Maar vedder is er niets bijzonder gebeurd. Doeg lief tot morgen._

_Dit is geschreven op 19 october 1914 _

Luitenant-colonel mustang. Roy keek op van zijn krant. Hij zach riza voor zijn bureau staan. Goeiemorgen luitenant hawkeye. Toen werd er op de deur geklopt en een langen grijse man stapte de kamer binnen met een jongen die veel kleiner was dan hij en zwart haar hat. De grijse man keek naar riza. Riza….. Je bent het echt!! Riep hij blij. Roy keek voor de tweede keek op van zijn krantje. Luitenant ken jij deze persoon. Riza dacht goed na en toen wist ze het. Vato!! Ze keek naar de anderen jongen. Kain? De jongen keek op en lacht. Riza lang niet gezien. Roy zuchte. Oke dus ik trek een conclussie dat jullie elkaar kennen. Ja meneer zei vato. Van school. Jean en breda kwamen ook binnen en groete riza vriendelijk. Roy richte zich weer op zijn krantje. Eh meneer bent u luitenant-colonel mustang? Vroegen vato, jean, haymans en kain. Ja dat ben ik ja hat, roy er als antwoord op. Oke meneer, wij zijn er allemaal.


End file.
